Reality
by flaming-1251
Summary: After falling asleep, SpongeBob gets trapped in a dream world. But he soon realizes that this dream is all too real, and that if he dosen't save this world.... Then his will also be destroyed. FINISHED!
1. Sickness

Authors Note: Welcome to my new story "Reality"! This is my first attempt to write a darker SpongeBob fanfiction so I hope you like it. I have chosen to write a darker SpongeBob story because I have not had much luck with comedic fanfictions. Because of this, I have chosen to start fresh and have deleted all of my previous work. I am sorry to those of you who enjoyed the story's "Goodbye Patrick" and "Survival of the Spongiest" but they are now gone. If you would like to use the storyline for either of these fanfictions, then please tell me through reviews.

Anyway, on with the story! I hope you enjoy "Reality"!

* * *

SpongeBob lay in bed, fast asleep, when the sound of his fog horn alarm woke him up just in time to begin his morning preperations. As SpongeBob sprang up from bed,he noticed something strange. He was not full of his usual morning pep, but instead just felt like lying back down in bed and falling asleep. The thought that he was sick drifted into his mind but he quickly dismissed the idea. To be sick on a day like today was unthinkable! He had so much to do. First he had to go to work, then he had to go to the Barg-N-Mart to pick up some groceries, then he had to go to the bank to pick some money. How could he be sick on such a busy day? So SpongeBob decided that he was just a little tired and went outside to greet any living thing that he could find. But when he stepped outside he was shocked to find that a thick blanket of fog lay on the ground and that rain was pouring from the sky. Suddently a wave of dizziness overcame SpongeBob. His knee's buckled underneath him, and he fell to the ground unconcious...

SpongeBob awoke in a flurry of confusion. The world around him was completely black. He soon realized that his eyes were still shut and, with great difficulty, he opened them. Every part of his body hurt. SpongeBob tried to lift himself up and off what seemed to be a bed, but he could not muster the strength. _I'm so tired_ he thought, and soon he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later SpongeBob woke up once again. Once more, he opened his eyes. This time the confusion was not there. He knew what was coming. But what he was not prepared for was the man standing in front of him. "I see that you are awake, Mr. SquarePants" said the man in a rather happy way. SpongeBob looked at the figure that was speaking to him. He was a docter, no doubt about that. _So that means I'm probably in the hospital_ SpongeBob thought to himself. "If you're wondering where you are than I'll tell you, you're in the hospital" said the Docter, as if reading SpongeBob's mind. "You're in the intensive care section if you wanted to know. A nice pink fellow found you unconcious on your doorstep the morning. He seemed very worried when he brought you in here. You're very lucky to have such caring neighbours" added the docter. _Good ol' Patrick_ thought SpongeBob. _Always there when I need him most_. "So, do you know if i'm going to be okay, doc?" asked SpongeBob in a very hoarse voice. As he said this, a sharp pain ran through his throat. Suddently the docter's smile faded and was replaced by a very worried look. "Actually Mr. Squarepants, we have never seen anything like what you have" replied the docter. "We do know that you have a brain tumor, but we have never seen anything like it" he added. "Do you know if I'm gonna live?" asked SpongeBob, suddently fearing for his life. "We dont know" said the Docter in a sad tone. "But, we think that your best chance is to have the tumor surgicaly removed". After a few minutes of thinking SpongeBob agreed to have the surgery.

The next day, SpongeBob lay in the surgery room. The docter took out of needle full of a clear liquid, and the last thing SpongeBob remembered before falling asleep was the anesthetic being ingected into his arm.

SpongeBob woke up outside. He was a little bit dizzy, but he felt better then before.He turned around and saw the Krusty Krab behind him. _Thats wierd_ thought SpongeBob. _I'm supposed to be in the hospital. _Then he realized that this must just be a dream. "He's not waking up!" said a very worried person. SpongeBob instantly recognised the voice. It was his docter, and the voice seemed to be coming from below him. He looked down and saw a broken shard of glass laying on the ground. He bent down and looked into it. Suprisingly, he did not see his reflection but instead he saw the surgery room. All the docters had the same look of worry on thier faces. _Wait a minute _thought SpongeBob _This isn't a dream. If it was a dream I wouldn't be able to see the surgery room. _SpongeBob suddently became very worried. _But I'm not in a dream... Then where am I?_

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if it was a little short, but I thought that was a good place to stop! I would also like to say that I will write the next chapter after a get 5 reviews. That way I know people are reading the story!

Hope you read the next chapter. Goodbye!

Thanx .!


	2. Fear

Authors Note: Welcome to the next chapter of Reality! I hope you enjoy it! If you reviewed then thank you so much for reviewing! I've never gotten that many reviews that fast.

Sponge-Fan: Thank you for the good review, and I'm sorry that I stole your idea! lol. By the way, Thank you for the poem, I gonna use it. I don't know where but I'll find a way to sneak it in there! Could you please tell me who the author of the poem is? Thanx

* * *

Spongebob walked slowly to the Krusty Krab. He felt lost in this place, even though it was exactly like home. He slowly pushed open the glass doors of the Krusty Krab. Everything seemed to be in place. The tables were exactly where they were supposed to be, and Squidward was standing at the cash register with the same gloomy look on his face that he had every day. SpongeBob was suddenly filled with a great sense of relief. He did not feel as lonely now that he knew that his friend was here. Then he saw a small yellow head peak over the window in front of the kitchen. SpongeBob gasped. How could he be over there when he was standing right here? He dashed out the door and ran through the streets. He did not know where he was going. He did not care. He just wanted to get out of this horrible place.

Soon, SpongeBob was standing on the county line. If he took one more step he would no longer be in this horrible place, and he could just forget about everything that was clouding his mind and try to think of an escape plan. "You know, you cant just run away from fear," said a voice rather coldly. "Who's there?" asked a very frightened SpongeBob, who could not seem to identify where the voice was coming from. "Nope" the voice continued. "It will always just come back and hit you when you least expect it. Either that, or you'll just find a new fear". SpongeBob scanned the area and soon saw a man clothed in black. "Who are you?" SpongeBob (who was now truly terrified) asked. SpongeBob then watched nervously as the man drew what seemed to be a rock from his coat pocket.

That was the last thing SpongeBob remembered before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry that it was really short, but I thought that it was a good place to stop! Again, I will update after 3 reviews. Thanx :) 


	3. Beginnings

Authors Note: Thanx for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a little while, but I was away on a school camping trip (It was great!). Now I would like to thank each reviewer!

sponge-fan: Thanks for the great review! To create border lines, go to the preview/edit area when you post a chapter, go to the line you want the border line on, and then click the border line button at the top! (P.S. When will your new story come out? I'm dying to read it!)

A Nonymous: Thanks for the cliffhanger comment! Yes the fear dude will play a part throughout the story (I'm planing a big plot twist around him!).

Anonymous: Thanks for the review!

Anonymous critic: Thanks for the great review!

anyomunos: Thanks for the review! But this isn't gonna be an action story, it's more of a mystery.

* * *

SpongeBob awoke with a sharp pain in his head. He touched the spot that the pain was coming from and felt a large bump coming from his head. "Hey, you awake kid?" asked a friendly voice. SpongeBob looked around and saw a blue fish sitting next to him with a magazine open in his lap. "Uhhhh" was all that SpongeBob could say, the intense pain was pounding in his head. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, SpongeBob was able to ask one of the many questions that were filling is brain. "Where am I?" he asked weakly. "Your in the hide out of the last remaining defense group in the ocean" said the blue fish in a rather cheery voice considering the seriousness of what he had just said. Last defense? Hide out? What the heck was going on here? "My names Jerry, by the way" said Jerry. "Who was that guy that threw the rock at me?" was the second question that SpongeBob asked. "Oh, that was just Rick," said Jerry. "He's been like that ever since a mission that he went on last year. Actually, everybody that went on that mission was like that when they came back. But Rick over there is the only one that stayed" continued Jerry, as he pointed to Rick, who was sitting on a chair in the back corner of the hide out. "What did you mean by 'Last Defense" said SpongeBob, referring to what Jerry had said before. "That is a very long story," said Jerry in a more serious voice. "But I suppose that you will need to learn it sometime. So I will tell you." and soon Jerry was weaving a tale that SpongeBob was amazed that it was true.

"As you may know, there are 3 different times: Past, Present and Future" Jerry began. "But what you probably don't know is that they are all separate worlds. For instance, the world that you know in the present. But the one you are in now is the future. Usually, these worlds are completely separate. But for about a month each year they overlap, and portals are created between the worlds. This happens to be that very month, so we were able to pull you through to this world.

"But there has been a murderer on the loose and we suspect that he might try to destroy this world. You might be wondering what this has to do with you. Well I'll tell you. Since our worlds are overlapped right now, our world being destroyed will in turn destroy yours, and the world of the past. That's where we come in. Were trying to stop this Guy." and with that Jerry ended the story. "Wow" said SpongeBob. "But why did you pull me through?" he asked. Jerry pulled out a book. It was very large and was black with golden letters spelling out the word "Prophesies". "This a book a prophecies written by an old fish named Erol Teketh. All of the prophecies that he foretold have come true, and this last one is coming true. You see, it talks about a man named Bob the Sponge vanquishing an evil fish and saving all of the worlds. There is no Bob the Sponge, but your name is SpongeBob and that's close enough" said Jerry, his cheery voice resurfacing. "So only one question remains" he said as he closed the book. "Will you help us?"

* * *

Authors Note: Will SpongeBob face up to the challenge? Find out in chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Thanx for reading! Again, and this goes for every chapter, after 5 reviews, I will update. By the way, I've seen people do this disclaimer thingy so I might as well do it to.

Disclaimer Note: I don't own SpongeBob. I do own this story, Jerry and Rick and anything else that is not mentioned in SpongeBob that isn't in here.


	4. Preparing

Authors Note: Sorry for the long update time! I've been completely swamped with homework. But with summer comming up, I'll be able to update more quickly. In other news, i'm very happy to report that I've broken my own review record! My previous record was 14 reviews for my 7 chapter story "Goodbye Patrick" (which I have now deleted from the site). And now, using only 3 chapters, I have managed to recieve 15 reviews! Now I would like to thank the 5 people who reviewed my 3rd chapter and helped break the record:

sponge-fan: Thanks for the great review! I have read both "Scary School" and all thats been done of "Losing His Past". They're both great! As for the border line thing, your welcome. And thanks a lot for the idea comment!

A. Nonymous: Thanks for the review! I hope that my twist will be interesting.

Cheri: Thanks for the review! it reminds you of Star Wars?... wierd.

anonymous critic: Thanks for reviewing! I think that your book will turn out great!

Purpleapostle: Thanks for the great review!

* * *

SpongeBob walked nervously through the dark passage's of the hideout. He had found that it was extremely large and that its underground caverns branched of into most of bikini bottom. Since it was a secret place, everything had to be done privatly. They had their own cook, a bank, even a builder to expand the place. At this time SpongeBob would usually be heading to bed, but tonight was different. Tonight he would be going to the reading room. He spent most of his time in the reading room. He enjoyed reading that book of prophecy's. As he approached the door he took a deep breath. What he was about to do would change his life forever. He slowly opened the door, and found that it was very dark. Other then a dim candle illuminating Jerry's face there was no light. _Good, Jerry's here_ thought SpongeBob. "Hey Jerry" said SpongeBob nervously. "Oh, hi SpongeBob" said Jerry in a happy tone. "Remember that question that you asked me last week?" asked SpongeBob. He was reffering to the question of whether or not he would help battle. He had been thinking about it for a week, and now he had an answer. "Yeah, are you still thinking about it?" asked Jerry, who looked up from his book. "Yes, and I decided that I will battle with you" said SpongeBob. "Great!" said Jerry, who then walked out of the room.

The next day, SpongeBob was called to the reading room to meet with the battle squad. Upon entering, he was suprised to find that out of the hundreds of people who lived in the hide out, only about 5 were part of the battle squad, which was the only reason the hideout was there. "Hi" said a red fish. "Hello" said SpongeBob. "Hey SpongeBob! This is Nick" said Jerry happily. "Hi Nick!" said SpongeBob happily. "So are we going out yet?" he asked. "Almost" said Jerry. "We just have to wait for Rick". SpongeBob gulped nervously. "Rick's coming with us?" he asked. SpongeBob was still terrified of him. "Yep. Dont worry, he's harmless" relpied Jerry kindly. "You know how you said that there was a big bunch of guys that came back like him" asked SpongeBob, who was trying to ignore how sick he was feeling. "What happened to them?". Jerry, who was trying to fix a weapon, stole a glance at SpongeBob. "They never came back" he said in a unusually serious tone.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Rick came into the room. Without speaking he walked slowly up to a wall full of weaponry and took a gun from it. _He didnt even apologize for being late! _thought SpongeBob angrily,_ this guys got some nerve! _"Hey SpongeBob!" said Jerry, snapping SpongeBob out of his anger. "This is for you" he said, handing SpongeBob a gun. SpongeBob picked it up and found that it was quite heavy. "Listen SpongeBob, this guy that we're trying to kill, he has robots. They're deadly, so keep your eyes peeled for them. They tend to ambush anybody who has a gun" said a voice from behind SpongeBob. He was certain that it was Jerry, but when he turned around, he found that it was Nick. He was starting to like this guy. Just then, they began to climb up the stairs that led them out of the hideout and into battle.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter! The next one will have a lot more action because they're going into battle, and for the little kids that are reading this (if there are any) the violence level will be pumped up a little bit. Again 5 reviews and I update. K, hope you liked it! 


	5. Battle

Authors Note: Wow! Thats the fastest review time that I've ever gotten! Before I would have to wait weeks to get reviews. Now I dont. Yay! Now I'll thank the people who reviewed so quickly.

sponge-fan: Thanks for the review! Your questions will be answered soon.

Purpleapostle: Thanks for the review!

Bladequeen 2000: Thanks for reviewing!

Bob: What do you mean leave space between the enters?

A. Nonymous: Thanks for the awesome review! There will be some action. The Dark Tower series huh? Never read those.

Note: This chapter pumps up the violence quite a bit from the other chapters. So if your not 10 or older, I'd reccomend not reading this chapter. By the way, after 1 or 2 more chapters, this story will end and I would like to begin voting for my next story now. I have 2 ideas for story's. The first is called "Forgive and Forget" and it is about Squidward being asked to join the Pacific Orchestra. The most renowned orchestra in the ocean. But soon after deciding to go, he begins to miss SpongeBob and Patrick's anoying antics. And starts realizing how mean hes been to them. The second story is called "The Ups and Downs of Life in Texas" (I know, its a stupid title). Its about SpongeBob and Patrick coming with Sandy to visit texas. Sandy dosen't find texas to be as fun as she remembered (at least not compared to sea life). But SpongeBob and Patrick are reluctant to leave and consider staying up there. Forever. Anyway, please tell me which one you want me to do in reviews, and the one that gets the most votes wins! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Are we gonna find any robots today?" SpongeBob asked. They had been walking for miles but still had not found anything. "We should be getting close now" replied Nick, who was obviously just as tired as SpongeBob. Then, as if on que, an army of robots came over the hills. SpongeBob was lost in a flurry of bullets. Nick soon came up beside him. "What are you waiting for? Draw your gun and start firing!" he yelled, without once looking away from the battle. SpongeBob shakily reached for his pistol. But before he could grab it he was knocked down. Soon a robot climbed on top of him and began to charge its weapon. Without thinking, SpongeBob tried to pull the trigger on his gun, but somehow he ended up stapping the robot through the chest with it. It worked just as well. Soon SpongeBob was firing at robots, never missing a shot. "You're getting good at this!" said Nick happily. "Thanks" said SpongeBob. 

After about an hour, the robots had been defeated and they began thier long journey back to the hideout. At the hideout, SpongeBob sat in a comfortable chair, and rested his aching knees. "How'd you like it?" asked Jerry, who had sat down beside him. "Pretty exciting isn't it?". SpongeBob took a deep breath. "Yeah, it is." he replied. SpongeBob never thought that he'd enjoy firing a gun at anything. But they were robots, they did not have feelings. This thought calmed SpongeBob just a little bit, even though he new that at some point he would have to kill a living person at some point, but that was not any time soon. SpongeBob slowly sank into his chair, yawned, and fell asleep. But he was soon interuped by Jerry, who had some shocking news. "We've found the hide out of The One" he said. "The what?" asked SpongeBob. "The One, is the villian that were after" Jerry replied. "Anyway, we've found out where he's hiding. We have to head back out into battle". SpongeBob slowly sat up. _Great,_ he thought. _Another Battle._

The walk to The One's hideout was even longer then the one before. But, eventually, they arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. "This is it" said Nick. "Tonight we might end this battle".

The group slowly drew thier guns and walked cautiously into the warehouse. A dark figure walked slowly out of the shadows that blanketed the far side of the warehouse. But he dropped his gun in surprise when another figure walked out of the shadows. Then another, and another. Soon there were at least a dozen figures. "Oh my god..." said Jerry. "Those are them. Those are the ones that never came back with Rick". SpongeBob was shaking. Just a couple of hours ago he was thinking that he would not have to kill a living person for a long time. Now he had to kill many living people. "Yes, I see that you recognize us" said one of the enemy's. "Why didnt you ever come back?" asked Jerry. Another one stepped out of the darkness. "We were never on your side, Jerry. We were always your enemy, and we always followed our leader". said another figure in a very sinister tone. "Who's your leader?" asked Nick firmly. "He's standing right behind you". said the black figure. Everyboby turned around at the same time to see this leader. And all of them were surprised to find that the person standing behind them was Rick.

"Rick!" said Jerry in disbelief. But without talking Rick pulled out his gun and fired. Jerry dodged the bullet and the battle began. SpongeBob quickly drew his gun and fired. Soon all of Rick's minions were dead. But Rick still lived. Rick would have died right there and then, if it werent for the fact that everybody stopped firing and looked to the side of the room. SpongeBob slowly turned to the side to see what everybody was staring at. And he saw the most horrifying sight that he had ever seen. A body lay on the floor, a single bullet hole through the head. It was Jerry. Jerry was dead.


	6. Revenge

Authors Note: I know that I haven't gotten 5 reviews yet, but I was bored so I decided to write a new chapter anyway. Now to thank the 2 reviewers who took the time to review my last chapter.

sponge-fan: Thanks for the great review! Im glad that you like the plot twist!

A. Nonymous: Thanks for the review! WOW! I am so gonna use that title! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Note: So far, the winner of the 2 story's is "The Ups and Downs of Life in Texas". Which is now (thanks to A. Nonymous) called "Bittersweet Texas". The next chapter will be the final chapter for "Reality". This means that you have this chapter to vote and then its done. Now, on with the chapter!

The walk back to the hideout was slow and painful. But time seemed to stand still for the group, who's world had changed forever. At the hideout, SpongeBob went straight to bed but did not fall asleep. All he could think of was seeing Jerry's lifeless body on the floor. _Thats it_ he thought _I end this tonight._ SpongeBob slowly walked towards the gun wall. He took down all of the weapons he could. He was going to kill Rick. But not to save his world. All he wanted now was revenge.

SpongeBob ran to the warehouse. His knees were aching and he was out of breath. But he ignored those things. He was running on pure adrenaline now. Soon, he arrived at the warehouse, and began to fire blindly into the darkness. Light slowly started to leak into the room from the bullet holes SpongeBob had made. He fired until his gun ran out of bullets. And when it did, he knelt down on the ground and began to sob. All of the pain he had expierienced came at him, delivering a crushing blow. Soon, a steady stream of tears was pouring from his eyes. "Whats wrong, you little baby" said a voice. It was Rick. SpongeBob soon saw him coming out of the darkness. The anger that he had felt resurfaced, and he tried to fir his gun at Rick. But his gun was out of bullets. "Ran out of bullets?" asked Rick mockingly. "Well guess what" he added, pulling out a gun. "I didnt". Rick began to fire. SpongeBob dodged all the bullets and began to run towards Rick. He wanted to make Rick feel the pain that he had caused Jerry. SpongeBob was soon within arms reach of Rick. He took a step closer. "What do think your gonna do?" asked Rick. "You dont have any bullets". SpongeBob took another couple of steps towards his enemy. "I know" he replied. SpongeBob took a deep breath. _Lets hope this works as well as it did with the robots_ he thought. And with that thought, he stabbed Rick through the chest with his gun. He yanked it out. Rick fell to the ground, dead. SpongeBob couldn't believe it. He had done it. He had ended the battle.

Back at the hideout, he told everybody what had happened. "I guess you have to go home now" said Nick. "Yep" replied SpongeBob.He had made many good friends here in the future. But he couldn't stay in the place that had caused him so much pain.

Later that night, SpongeBob and the others gathered around what seemed to be a giant stone disk, slanted inward. A fish stepped out from the crowd and began to pour water from the pitcher he was holding into the stonde disk. The fish motioned for SpongeBob to step forward. SpongeBob slowly walked towards the stone disk and looked at the reflection. He saw home. He knew what to do next. He jumped into the pool, and darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Remember, the next chapter is the last one so this is your last chance to review. By the way, I can not update for the next week because I am visiting relatives and they dont have a computer. Thanx! . 


	7. Return

Authors Note: Well, here it is. The end of "Reality". Its been a great ride, but now its over. I hope you like this final chapter. By the way, "BitterSweet Texas" won, so you should be seeing that in a little bit. Now im gonna thank the reviewers!

sponge-fan: Thanks for the super awesome review! Im glad you liked the story so much! Your welcome for voting, and I just read the first chapter of "RA:N2" and I think its great!

A. Nonymous: Im glad you liked the climax. I hope that you like this chapter!

Bladequeen 2000: Thanks for the review!

A. Nonymous: ummm... Happy 4th of July to you to! (I live in canada so I dont celebrate it)

HandleThis: Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing, I would like to hear what you think of the rest of my story!

* * *

SpongeBob awoke to complete and utter darkness. Upon trying to get up, SpongeBob collapsed as a wave of diziness washed over him. "I think he's waking up!" said a familliar voice. _Is that Sandy?_ thought SpongeBob. He opened his eyes and saw the big texan squirrel standing in front of him. "Sandy!" he yelled out of happiness. The two friends then hugged each other joyfully. "How long have I been here?" asked SpongeBob. Sandy looked at the calendar. "About 2 and a half weeks" she replied. _Wow_ thought SpongeBob _I've been out for a while. _

The next day, SpongeBob got to leave the hospital, and over the next few days he recovered. Then it was monday, and it was time to go back to work, unless Mr. Krabs had replaced him. When he arrived at the Krusty Krab he was surprised to find Mr. Krabs waiting at the door. "SpongeBob, your back!" he exclaimed happily. "Squidward told me that you were coming back today, so I whipped you up a Krabby Patty" he said. "By the way, the price of that is coming out of your paycheck." he added. SpongeBob hungrily gulped down the patty. "Squidward, how'd you know I was coming back today?" SpongeBob asked after swallowing. "You whispered it in my ear last night while I was sleeping!" Squidward yelled angrily. "And if you dont mind, I'd rather you not do that again! In fact, i'd rather you not talk to me at all!". Mr.Krabs grabbed SpongeBob and walked him towards the door. "Go on into the kitchen, your replacement's getting tired" said Mr. Krabs as they walked into the restaurant. _I wonder who my replacment was_ thought SpongeBob. He was surprised to find that his replacement was Patrick. "Patrick, your cooking!" said SpongeBob happily as he walked into the kitchen. "Cooking? Mr. Krabs said that this was how you learn Spanish!" said Patrick in a surprised tone. SpongeBob looked at a guilty Mr. Krabs, who had followed him into the kitchen. "Hey, it was the only way to get him to take the job" said Mr. Krabs.

Over the next week, SpongeBob got back into his daily routine. Things had gone back to normal. But SpongeBob knew that things would never be the same. The scars that had been made by his journey would never go away. The bonds he had made would never be broken. The memories that he had would never be forgotten. And, for better or for worse, he would never be the same person again.

**The End**

* * *

Review Note: Again, I would like to recieve 5 reviews before posting "BitterSweet Texas". That way I can have people to thank in the first chapter of my new story! Thanx .!

Authors Note: Well, thats it folks. The end of "Reality" and the beginning of something new. I hope that you enjoyed it, and are looking forward to my next story "BitterSweet Texas". I hope that this ending satisfied you. For the reviewers, thank you for your support. Special thanks go out to sponge-fan and A. Nonymous, who always reviewed and lent me the best support I could hope to have. See you later, and thank you.


End file.
